The present invention relates generally to the field of surgical instrumentation and methods for treatment of the spine, and more particularly relates to instrumentation and methods for transversely displacing structures associated with the spine.
Various instruments and methods for the treatment of compression-type bone fractures and other osteoporotic and/or non-osteoporotic conditions have been developed. Such methods generally include a series of steps performed by a surgeon to correct and stabilize the compression fracture. A cavity is typically formed in the bone to be treated, followed by the insertion of an inflatable balloon-like device into the bone cavity. Inflation of the balloon-like device causes a compaction of the cancellous bone and/or bone marrow against the inner cortical wall of the bone, thereby resulting in enlargement of the bone cavity and/or reduction of the compression fracture. The balloon-like device is then deflated and removed from the bone cavity. A biocompatible filling material, such as methylmethacrylate cement or a synthetic bone substitute, is sometimes delivered into the bone cavity and allowed to set to a hardened condition to provide internal structural support to the bone.
While the above-described instruments and methods provide an adequate protocol for the treatment and fixation of compression-type bone fractures, it has been found that expansion of the balloon-like device is not controllable. Instead, when such balloon-like device is inflated, expansion occurs along a path of least resistance. As a result, the direction of compaction of the cancellous bone and/or reduction of the compression fracture is not controllable, and expansion occurs in multiple directions and along multiple axes.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide surgical instrumentation and methods for use in treatment of the spine that provide a greater degree of control over transverse displacement of structures associated with the spine than is currently available within the industry. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.
The present invention relates generally surgical instrumentation and methods for displacement of at least a portion of a vertebral body. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain forms of the invention that are characteristic of the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are described briefly as follows.
In one form of the present invention, instrumentation is provided for treatment of the spine, comprising an elongate member extending along a longitudinal axis and including a deformable distal end portion having an initial configuration for placement adjacent a spinal structure and a deformed configuration defining at least one transverse projection for transverse displacement of at least a portion of the spinal structure.
In another form of the present invention, instrumentation is provided for treatment of the spine, comprising a first member, a second member having a distal end portion engaged with the first member, with the distal end portion having an initial configuration for placement adjacent a spinal structure and an expanded configuration for displacement of at least a portion of the spinal structure, and wherein relative displacement between the first and second members causes the distal end portion to reform from the initial configuration toward the expanded configuration.
In yet another form of the present invention, instrumentation is provided for treatment of the spine, comprising a member including a deformable distal end portion having an initial configuration for positioning adjacent a spinal structure and a deformed configuration for displacing at least a portion of the spinal structure, and means for mechanically deforming the distal end portion from the initial configuration toward the deformed configuration to displace the spinal structure in at least one predetermined direction.
In still another form of the present invention, a method is provided for treatment of the spine, comprising providing an instrument including a distal end portion having an insertion configuration and a deformed configuration. The method further comprises positioning the distal end portion adjacent a spinal structure while in the insertion configuration and deforming the distal end portion toward the deformed configuration to displace at least a portion of the spinal structure.
It is one object of the present invention to provide improved surgical instrumentation and methods for treatment of the spine.
Further objects, features, advantages, benefits, and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings and description contained herein.